Day Off (continued)
by Mr.Ace 123
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter of the story.
1. Chapter 1

The next day they met outside of Mount Justice to load up and leave. The boys loaded up the stuff while the girls did nothing like girls do .Then, Batman gave them the directions and they were off. "I can't believe their making us go on this stupid trip", said Dick. "Well I can't believe one of them isn't coming with us", said Wally. "Well since we're going lets just make the most of it", said M'gann trying to perk them up. So they tried to look on him bright. They were also telling jokes on the way there.

-Break point- When they arrived on the island no doubt the island was huge. There was a nice house on the beach that was huge too because you know because of the billionaire Bruce Wayne .From the air you could see the white sandy beaches and he palm trees. "This place is really nice", said Artemis trying to take in all the marvelous things on the beach.

When they landed again the boys unloaded the stuff and the girls did nothing as usual."Ya know that you girls can get off your butts and help unload this stuff it is most of your stuff ", Wally said.

"What ever Baywatch that's what you were put on this earth to do", Artemis said kind of cold like.

Well since they were on vacation M'gann thought that she could try and get Connor alone with her."So Connor I was thinking that we could walk on the beach sometime and talk", M'gann said.

"Uh sure", said Connor not really caring since he was the man of steel's clone.

"_Yes I can finally make my move_", M'gann said in her mind. So when they were done unloading the stuff they all headed to the beach house to just chill (so they thought). When they got in they saw that the interior of the house was so huge and nice, and also that it had cameras. "Ok what the heck is this crap we were told that we were going o be alone, but I guess not", said Njar rather pissed off at the fact that they were being watched like freaking children. "That's the Justice League for ya they don't even trust us to go to a private island that they picked out for us to go to", said Dick (robin) also rather annoyed. "Well what are we waiting for a blow horn", Connor said.

"So what do you guys want to do", asked Kaldur

"I don't know I mean we could go to the bea….."Artemis didn't get to finish. "Yes!" M'gann said excitedly.

"Ok it's settled then lets go people what are we waiting for", Wally said. "Um we're waiting to get changed Baywatch", Artemis said slapping him up side the head.

-Break Point-

(On the beach)

"So_ Artemis",_ said M'gann telepathically

"_What?"_ said Artemis?

"_Are you going to you know make your move soon while their distracted", said M'gann. _

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter but I was having trouble with my computer remember to review. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Hot Sun

**A/N: Hey guys this was a very interesting chapter for me to right so let's get to the show.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2 The Hot Sun

"_M'gann!"_ Artemis yelled back._" I will deal with him later besides its fun to mess with him"._

"_Alright", _M'gann said.

The boys were out in the water while the girls were sitting on the beach tanning and talking." So Dick", asked Njar

"Yea", said Dick

"So when Batman said that we can't go anywhere else but here he didn't mean that we couldn't bring a guest right?"." Well I don't think he would like us to bring a guest but I guess you can."Perfect cause my date is on the way". "DATE!" all four boys said looking dumbstruck as ever.

"Yea her name is Raven and she's also a sorcerer we've been going out for over a year now."

"Dude why didn't you tell us?" Wally asked .

"I didn't tell you because you guys always like to but in on every ones relation ship especially you Wally."

"Well we do apologize for making you fell uncomfortable around us with your girl friend", Kaldur said sympathetically.

"Yea sorry but is she hot", Wally said.

"Is she hot is she hot boy please she is the most beautiful elegant woman you will ever find on this earth", Njar said.

"Well she sounds nice", Connor said.

"Oh she is in fact here she comes"

No doubt about it she was as hot as the sun in fact the sun was hot which made her even hotter. She wore a two piece black and red bikini which was almost too small making some of her items seeable. Her hair was long most of it was black but the end was red.

"Wow she is hot", Wally said with drool coming down his mouth.

"Hey babe", said Njar "Well guys I'll see you back at the crib"

"Hold on baby aren't you going to introduce me to your friends", Raven said in a seductive way.

As they were talking M'gann and Artemis had notice this special person now on the beach luckily M'gann had already read her mind witch was an absolute no no.

"Who the hell is this and why is she all up on my man", said Artemis.

"Oh she's Njar's girl friend", M'gann.

"Yea I know that I'm talking about the fact that she is all over Wally, uh I mean".

"Aha so you do like Wally".

"Who Baywatch please I wouldn't like him if he was the last man on earth and we had to repopulate the earth".

"Uh yea right", M'gann said with a giggle.

"Well what are you going to do about Njar your plan is ruined".

"I'll just find another guy".

"Who like Wally?"

"I don't know maybe he is cute, and funny, and, stupid and, childish at times, but he is a great guy."

"Well you should totally ask him out wait that can be your new plan to get Wally to be your date to the prom."

"Your right, ok I'll do it."

-Break Point (back at the house)-

Everyone had taken their baths and gotten for bed, but Njar hadn't gotten home yet. He was probably out doing Lord knows what. Just then, the door opens to reveal a drunken Njar and a still hot Raven.

(Njar sounding drunk) "Hey guys what's up witch ya."

(Raven sounding alright) "Sorry I think we got a little crazy with the alcohol."

Then, he fell flat on the ground fast asleep.


End file.
